Rey
Rey is a Light Side hero for the Resistance in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. She has three abilities: Dash Strike, Mind Trick, and Insight. Overview Rey uses her Force powers to gain an advantage over the enemy. She can charge into battle with her lightsaber, taking out multiple enemies in a row, or use a Jedi mind trick to confuse players in her sight. She can also reveal enemy units for herself and her teammates to allow for deadly flanking strategies. Rey is one of the most versatile and dangerous heroes in the game. She can be played both as a supportive character or an aggressive attacker. Her abilities are some of the best in the game such as Insight, which reveals all enemies within the radius to her and her teamates and hides her from the enemy radar allowing her to flank and get into better position. Her Dash Strike can be used to close the distance and inflcit damage on foes or to flee from a dangerous situation. Finally her Mind Trick can cause confusion in enemies that are effected, leaving them open to attack. Abilities Dash Strike= |-| Insight= |-| Mind Trick= Dash Strike Rey charges forward with her lightsaber held high, dealing damage to enemies who dare stand in the way. When dashing, Rey's general direction can be altered, though she cannot make quick turns, and the dash itself is relatively slow. However, if she lines up enough enemies in her sights, this ability can be quite effective. To combat Rey's dash strike, it is best to get out of her line of attack as fast as possible. Her strike is often lethal, so once you are hit, it's too late. Mind Trick Rey causes nearby enemies to be dazed and confused for a brief period of time. Like other Force abilities, Rey can only affect units in her direct line of sight. When under a mind trick, units will display obvious signs of confusion. Battle Droid heads will rotate uncontrollably, and Stormtroopers will look lost, helpless, and confused. When under a Jedi mind trick, the player's controls will be reversed. Forwards becomes backwards, and left becomes right. If you become targeted by Rey's mind trick, it is best to stay calm and quickly familiarize yourself with the new controls. Then, try to get as far away from danger as possible until the ability wears off. However, if Rey is using her Insight ability, you may still be in danger of being hunted down and killed. Insight Rey takes a moment to deeply sense her surroundings, revealing and highlighting all nearby enemies. Rey can use this ability to coordinate flanking attacks and ambushes against enemy units. As an enemy, it is impossible to tell if Rey is using her Insight. Regardless, it is always best to be aware of your surroundings and of her location at all times. If she seems to be approaching, try to keep your distance. Star Cards Boost Cards Appearances * Scavenger ( ) * Jedi Training ( ) * Ahch-To ( ) Emotes and Quotes Trivia *When Rey uses Mind Trick on B1 Battle Droids, their heads spin around. *She was voiced by Helen Sadler before being replaced by Daisy Ridley (reprising her role as Rey) during the beta. Gallery Battlefront E3 2017 07.jpg|Rey on Takodana. Rey Outfit.jpg|Rey on Takodana. Rey vs First Order.jpg|Rey on Jakku. Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-Rey.jpg|Rey's hologram on her character screen. rey.png|Rey Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 2.38.30 PM.png|Rey next to the Millennium Falcon outside of Maz's Castle on Takodana. rey-star-wars-battlefront-2-8k-vx-2048x1152.jpg|Rey in The Graveyard on Jakku. BuOZqef.jpg|Rey in Starkiller Base. rey_battlefront2_2.jpg|Rey in Theed Palace on Naboo. 23734736_143470726297779_112497940945174528_n.jpg Battlefront II - Rey.png|Promotional image of Rey. Star Wars Battlefront II - Rey (Sven Juhlin).jpg rey-star-wars-battlefront-ii-8k-th-7680x4320.jpg SWBFII Rey Icon.png|In-game icon for Rey. SWBFII Rey Icon Unused.png|Unused icon for Rey in Star Wars Battlefront II. de:Rey Category:WIP Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Resistance Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Resistance Heroes Category:Light Side Heroes